Sounds of Memories
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: Kanda masih mengingat suara itu.. Suara yang mengembalikan kenangan masa lalunya. Apakah ia bisa mengingatnya dengan bantuan orang lain? YuVi, FuraTo, OOC,OC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Flamers? Don't come here


**Raphael da~!**

**Ini pertama kalinya bikin crossover.. *nangis 77 hari 77 malam* 07-GHOST x -Man! Nyaaa~  
><strong>

**Shonen-Ai, OOC, OC, YuVi, FuraTo, Flamers? Don't come here **

**Disclaimer: -Man selamanya milik Katsura Hino & 07-GHOST selamanya milik Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino~ tapi S.O.M. selamanya milikku~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Act 1-<p>

The Singing Angels

"_Suaramu yang indah.._

_Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih lagi.."_

…

"Yuu-chan? Kok melamun? Nanti kesambit lho~"

Yuu Kanda, yang tersentak mendengar namanya yang dipanggil itu langsung bangun dan mengayunkan mugen di depan mata Lavi, si baka usagi yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Kau bilang apa? Baka usagi?"

"Ti..Tidak, Yuu-chan~"

Kanda yang sudah khabisan ksabarannya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu duduk lagi sambil menaruh kepalanya di tangan. Ia terlalu "tidak konsentrasi" untuk menghukum si kelinci bego yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu.

"Lavi, sini sebentar!"

"Oke!", respon Lavi setelah menerima panggilan dari Lenalee.

"Ini adalah Frau dan Teito Klein! Mereka dari God's Song (A/N: plesetan God's Zone) Agency. Ayo berkenalan!", ujar Lenalee sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian.", Lavi langsung menyalami kedua orang itu. Frau dan Teito pun ikut menyalami dia.

"Komui nii-san merencanakan untuk menggabungkan kalian sebagai trio dalam rangka persahabatan Black Order Agency dan God's Song Agency. Kamu mau gak?"

"Trio ya? Boleh juga! Tapi tolong terima aku apa adanya ya! Soalnya selama ini aku solo dan belum pernah bernyanyi duet."

"Baiklah. Asalkan kamu mau nurut sama saran kami..", jawab Teito serius.

Frau dan Lavi tertegun melihat keseriusan Teito. Untuk kedepannya.. pasti bakalan sulit ya? Tapi Lavi sedikit bingung dengan kalimat "dalam rangka persahabatan….". Makanya, setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Lavi langsung berlari ke kantor Komui.

"Komurin~ Sejak kapan Black Order Agency (BOA) bersahabat dengan God's Song Agency (GSA)?", tanya Lavi, mengingat tentang BOA yang tertutup.

Komui menaruh dagunya di tangan dan mulai berbicara.

"2 tahun lalu.. Cross Marian, trainer pribadi Allen 'terdampar' di sebuah tempat. Ia ditolong oleh 3 suster yang katanya 'seksi'. Tempat yang ia tuju adalah GSA, agensi yang tertutup. Ia mendengar para _talents_ di GSA dan ia berusaha untuk membangun relasi dengan agensi tempat bersemayam 7 malaikat penyanyi itu. Archbishop, pemimpin agensi itu menyetujuinya dan sejak saat itu, agensi kita hanya berhubungan dengan GSA.. 2 orang yang akan menyanyi bersamamu itu adalah _talents_ GSA. Frau adalah salah satu malaikat penyanyi dan Teito adalah seorang _talents_ yang sangat berbakat. Kuharap kau dan mereka bisa bekerja sama.", cerita Komui sambil menyesap kopi. Lavi mengangguk lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lavi!"

"Ah, Allen!"

"Ini, _score_ musik yang harus kau pelajari dengan teman2 trio-mu."

"Makasih ya, Allen!", ujar Lavi sambil menerima _music score_ itu. Lavi berjalan ke ruang latihan untuk bertemu Frau dan Teito.

"Frau, Teito. Ini _music score_ yang harus kita pelajari."

"Lagunya apa?", tanya Frau.

"Hmm.. 'Uptown Girl' by Westlife."

"Gampang~", jawab Frau sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Meskipun gampang, kita harus improvisasi. Harus menentukan kapan pergantian penyanyi dan penyanyi utamanya.", ujar Teito dengan wajah serius tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _score_ itu.

Frau dan Lavi hanya mengangguk. Teito langsung mengambil gitar dan memetiknya.

"Ayo mulai! 1..2..3.."

Mereka berlatih dan sepertinya memuaskan dalam sekali _take_. Kalau direkam, mungkin mereka tidak perlu mengulang. Saat Kanda Yuu sedang berjalan melewati ruang latihan mereka, ia mendengar suara yang familiar. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menghayatinya.

"_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.."_

Tapi, bukan Yuu Kanda kalau tetep dipikirin. Ia berjalan saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kanda.. Apa kamu tahu soal grand dining besok..", tanya Allen.

"Iya.."

"Maaf, aku telat memberitahumu.. Sebenarnya ini baru disampaikan Komui. Ano.."

"Ya?" _"Cih, baka moyashi! Tidak usah lama-lama memberitahu!"_, pikir Kanda.

"Komui, meminta kita untuk menyanyi dalam acara itu."

Kanda tersentak. Ia langsung menjatuhkan _music score_ yang ada di tangannya. Dalam sekejap, ia langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju ke kantor si "biang kerok", Komui Lee.

"Supervisor baka! Kenapa gak dikasih tahu?"

"Hmm.. Maaf ya.. Aku baru saja menghilangkan surat dari Cross-gensei bahwa di grand dining itu, 4 _talents_ terkenalku harus bernyanyi. Jadi..", jawab Komui yang tanpa sadar, tangan Kanda sudah ada di lehernya.

"Seharusnya kau atur mejamu! Aku tidak suka pengumuman mendadak gini!", ujar Kanda dengan spesialisasinya, aura kelam yang mengintimidasi di balik punggungnya. Komui yang _nyante_ sambil minum kopi hanya tersenyum sedikit lalu menyuruh Kanda untuk latihan.

Sementara itu, di ruang latihan, trio Frau, Teito dan Lavi makin bagus saja.

"Sepertinya latihan kita sudah mantap nih..", ujar Lavi sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Teito juga terlihat memijat-mijat tangannya karena memetik gitar tanpa henti. Frau segera menyambar botol minuman karena tenggorokannya kering.

"Berarti tinggal besok ya~ Uhh, tidak sabar untuk nyanyi!", ujar Lavi (yang terpilih jadi penyanyi utamanya) bersemangat sambil berpose seperti Superman yang mau "terbang".

Frau dan Teito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Lavi yang mirip dengan anak kecil umur 3 tahun yang baru nonton "Superman".

Di tempat lain, Kanda melatih lagu yang dipilih secara acak (alias, nama-nama lagu disusun lalu dipilih dengan mata tertutup). Saat mencapai nada yang tinggi, bayangan seseorang dengan suara tinggi yang memukau muncul di otaknya dan langsung mengacaukan suara Kanda. Kanda batuk-batuk dan duduk lemas.

"_Aku.. benar-benar harus menemukanmu.."_

"_Kau merusak pikiranku.. Tapi aku menyukainya! Sial kau! Siapa kamu!"_

…

..To Be Continued..

**A/N: FINISH DA! Akhirnyaaah~~~**

Yuu: RAPHAEL! Dibilangin gak boleh ada KanLav! BAKA MUSUME!

Raphael: Ayah.. TT^TT Aku terlalu cinta KanLav.. Jadi..

Lavi: Crossover ya?

Raphael: baka usagi! *gapai2* omae pasti keren bgt wktu nyanyi Uptown Girl.. Ahh.. Ahh,.. *nosebleed* *tears of joy*Suara omae cocok bgt sma Shane~

Frau: *jitak Raphael* Kamu itu istri ore! *wife-complex mode : on*

Raphael: ITAI YO BAKA FRAU! *ngelus2 kepala*

Frau: Omae wa ore no tsuma da! Jgn flirting ke org lain! Apalagi ke budak! Rendah banget.. Ngomong-ngomong, ore jadi suaranya siapa?

Raphael: Iya suamiku~~ TT^TT Hmm.. Mark?

Allen: Wah.. Nanti ore nyanyi ya?

Raphael: Salju putihku.. Irisku.. Moyashi(?)ku~~ Iya, kamu kalau nyanyi pasti keren bgt! Sayangny, harus penyanyi yang suarany imut. Kyk Matsushita Yuuya? Mao (mukanya doang sih)? Justin Bieber?

Allen: *clap*

Raphael: Eh, malah conversation ngaco ini yang pnjang. RnR please! Ntar gx dkasih chapie 2-ny lho~ *ngancem mode : on*.


End file.
